Next to you
by kcullenbby
Summary: This is a story about Jacob and Renesmee. They are starting to notice eachother, and the love they share blossoms... but it isnt always rainbows and butterflies. Read and review :
1. where the lines overlap

**Hello readers! My other story really annoyed me because at the beginning of it, my writing ablility was rather suckish and I think I took everyhting too fast in my old story, so I wanted to make a new fanfiction. Here it is (: In this story, Renesmee likes Jacob, and pretty soon she is gong to tell him how she truly sees him. SHE HAS NO IDEA ABOUT THE IMPRINTING! But don't worry, she will soon. Please review so I know if you guys like this story. The first chapter isnt really the best, but I had to try to explain how she felt….Without further adu, here is '**

So here I sat again, straight up in bed while listening to the soft hum of my music. It was somewhere around four in the morning, and for the fifth time this week, I was wide awake, thinking. It wasn't awkward that I was awake this early, and it certainly wasn't awkward that it was the fifth time this week that this was happening. What puzzled is me is what I was thinking about… _Who_ I was thinking about.

Jacob Black.

Yes, of course he was my best friend. He had been with me pretty much every day since my birth, and we just clicked. Something inside us both made our compatibility as friends so unbreakabley strong. There wasn't anything weird about it, no matter what others thought. The age difference isnt so large now, seeing as im physically sixteen, and he looks like hes twenty something. No matter what we were doing, I felt safe, and happy with him. When I was with him, I felt whole.

We did everything together. When I hunted, Jake was right there by my side to make sure I got my fill. If I fell down, he was there to pull me right back up. When I would cry, Jacob was the one who was there to wipe every tear that fell from my eyes. No matter what I was doing, he had always been there and I never knew anything different than that. When people seen me, it wasn't just 'Renesmee'. It was 'Renesmee and Jacob'. That was just my life.

Like I said, I was deep in thought over this boy. Everything used to be so simple between he and I. Best friends, end of story. But lately, ive been feeling different around him. I began to notice the way the sun shined off his toned muscles when he worked out, and how when he smiled, he slightly raised the left corner of his mouth a little higher than the right. The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine, and when his skin would brush past mine, I swear my nerves would start to dance. To say I was crushing on him, was a bit of an understatement. He has know idea that I feel like this, and I hope to keep it that way. If he knew that I liked him, it may change the way he sees our friendship, and losing him is the last thing I would ever want. At times I would think he was flirting back with me, but then I would come back to reality. There is no possible way that a man as amazing as Jake would ever fall for someone like me… it is utterly impossible.

The feelings I have been having didn't just show up out of nowhere, they were gradual, but in a quick way. Hiding my thoughts about Jacob from my father sure as hell isnt easy, but I managed. There is no way that he would be okay with this. If Daddy knew, im pretty sure he would kill Jacb, even if I was the one who liked HIM. I finally realized I had feelings for him about two weeks ago, and ever since he has been in every single thought my mind has processed. I guess that is why I am awake now, thinking about him.

As long as I am up now, I might as well do something productive. Carlisle was at work, while Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were all out hunting, so maybe I could go talk to Rose for a while. I grabbed my phone, and scrolled down to 'rosalie'. I began to type her a text.

_Hey, I know its early, but can I come over? Mom and Dad are… doing THINGS, and im bored out of my mind._

_Love Ness_

I hit send, and hopped out of bed, trying not to make too much noise. I mean it isnt like my parents would hear me through their 'time gogether' but I still didn't want to draw attention to myself. I walked over to my closet, and slipped on a pair of flip flops, and a hoodie from abercrombie. I grabbed my ipod, and by that time, my cell phone was vibrating.

I clicked the new message from Rose.

**Sure sweetie, I'll be in the living room. See you when you get here, and sorry you have to hear your parents. Must suck ass (:**

**Rose**

Alright, cool. Maybe she can help me get my mind off of Jacob. She is the last person on earth who would want to talk about him, so this should be easy. I opened my bedroom door, and stood by my parents room, reaching my hand to the doorknob. For a second, I was contemplating telling them where I was going. On second thought, they will know where I am. No need to interrupt anything. Ugh. I pulled my hand back, and made my way out of the cottage.

As I was walking to the main house, I felt droplets of rain start to plunge from the sky. _Perfect_. Can one freaking day go by where it doesn't rain?! Of course not, this is Forks, Washington. I rolled my eyes and began to run, while the rain continued to splash on me, only making me more cold than I already was.

When I got to the porch, Rose was already there holding the door open for me, motioning for me to come inside.

She hugged me and then smiled. "Hey, Nessie. Come upstairs with me, you look cold."

"Yeah its freezing out there." I laughed.

I walked with her up the stairs to her room, and I plopped myelf down on her bed. Although she was my aunt, Rosalie was my best friend (other than Jake). My mom had Alice, and I had Rose. I could tell her everything and trust her with my deepest secrets. Even so, she still doesn't know about my crush on Jacob. She probably wouldnt support it seeing as she thinks he is a mangy mutt that should be kenneled.

She sat down beside me, and handed me a pink fluffy blanket, which I wrapped myself in.

"God, can Edward and Bella even go _one_ night without banging?" She chuckled "I mean sure its nice, but they have you. You shouldn't have to listen to that all night."

I laughed with her. "Actually ive gotten used to it over the years. I don't notice it… much."

"Well still.. Anyways, what do you want to talk about? There must be a reason why you are up so early."

Uhm.. I cant LIE to her.. "Just, you know. Talking."

Rose narrowed her eyes. "To who? Everyone is hunting, im here, Carlisle is at the hospital, and your parents are being promiscuous."

She had me there. "Actually… I was.. I was talking to Jacob. Yeah, I was talking to Jacob." Thinking, talking, same thing. Now normally, I was a great liar, but lying to Rosalie scared me. She was my best friend and it was hard not to let her in on everything.

After a minute of silence she crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. I looked away from her gaze, though I could feel her staring fully at me. I slowly looked back at her, and waited for her to say something.

She huffed. "So…."

"What?" I asked, stifling a smile.

She laughed lightly. "Renesmee, I can tell when something is wrong with you. I also can tell when you are keeping something from me."

_Damn._ I cursed internally. "Uhm, I have no idea what you're talking about Rose. Everything is fine, really." I smiled.

"You may be a perfect liar, but Ness, really sweetie, I know you better than that. Why did you wake up so early? And why arent you telling me… did.. did something bad happen?" Concern crossed her face, and I immediately felt bad for mis-leading her.

I took a deep breath. "No, nothing terrible happened, I promise."

"So why have you been acting so strange lately? You keep waking up at the most awkward times, you space out, and randomly smile. I'm trying to ignore it since you don't want to talk about it, but I cant just let it go anymore. Something is wrong, or something has changed, and I want to know what it is. Renesmee, if I wasn't your best friend I would say that you were in love or on drugs or something."

"Pshh.. uhm, no. Of course im not in love, are you kidding me?" So it wasn't really a lie, per say. I didn't exactly love Jacob. Not yet at least. I took a strand of my hair, and started to twirl it around my finger repetitively.

"Drugs? Alcohol? Any of the above ring a bell?"

I sighed. "Rose you know I would never do drugs, and Im not an alcoholic. Did you really even have to ask that one?"

"Well then what the hell is wrong? Renesmee im not trying to pester you, really im not. But something has to be up. You don't just normally wake up in the wee hours of the morning. You normally don't act like you are in a far off world, and you certainly don't normally lie to me. Nessie.. please. Just tell me what is wrong so I can help you." She took my hands in hers, and looked me in the eyes. I could tell she truly cared. Her face was sincere.

I looked down at the floor. "I.. I've just been thinking a lot lately, that's all."

She put her finger under my chin and moved my face so that I was looking straight at her.

"About what?" She whispered. I didn't say anything and let the silence continue. She leaned forward a bit more. "Please Nessie.. if.. if something happened and you don't want your parents to know, you can trust me. I wont tell anyone, you know that sweetheart. _I can help you._"

I didn't answer her as I looked away. I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes, but I didn't really know why. It was probably because not only do I know how I feel about Jacob, but someone else will. Someone else will know the biggest secret I have ever kept in my life. Someone else will know that my heart is taken…

I swallowed the saliva in my mouth, and closed my eyes. This was it. I was gong to tell Rose about my major crush on Jacob, and she might scream. Well, here goes nothing.

"Jacob" I told her. "I have been thinking about him night and day, alright? I just cant get him out of my head! It is so confusing! One minute I seen him as a big brother, and then he just.. I see him as so much more now, and there is nothing I can do to stop it. These feelings are real whether I want to believe them or not..." I spoke in a voice so low that it may have been hard for even a vampire to hear me.

Rosalie put her hands in her lap, and turned her head away from me. She sighed, and then looked back at me. I smiled slightly, and she forced a smile too. I could tell it wasn't a happy one, but it was better than a grimace.

She breathed deeply for a few seconds and then she said "Well… what have you been thinking about Jacob?"

I looked at her. She looked like she was truly interested in my response. "Promise you wont tell Daddy? And Promise you want get mad?"

She nodded. "I promise you I wont think about it near your father, and I promise I wont get mad at you."

She held out her pinky, and I did the same. We shook fingers, and I looked back at her.

"Ive just been seeing him differently. He is still Jacob, but a different one to me. He is gorgeous, and funny, and so sweet. Rose, he is always there for me, and protects me. Hes buff… he is _so_ strong. And I just started seeing this new side of him that I have never noticed before. The _mature_ Jacob. I _like_ it." I finished rambling.

"So you like him?" Rosalie asked. "You really like him?"

"Yes." I nodded. "I really do."

"When did all of this even happen?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Like… I don't know, a week or two ago? It all came fast, but slow at the same time, you know?" I told her.

"I guess." Rose shifted so that she was fully facing me. "So does he like you back?"

That was a good question. No, I don't think he exactly liked me but who knows? "Well, sometimes he flirts with me and I _know_ when he does it. Then again why would he like me Rose?"

Rosalie scoffed at my reply. "When will you ever see that you are gorgeous? And when will you ever see that you are sweet, and funny, and perfect for any man."

" Im going to work my ass of trying to get him to notice me…" I trailed off.

Rose went on to say "Does anyone know? Your Dad? Mom? Does _Jacob_ know?"

I bit my bottome lip. "Welllllllllll. No. Not exactly. You are pretty much the only one who knows. I hide my thoughts when im around dad, I didn't tell mom, and why the hell would I tell Jacob? He would probably think im a freak. I mean im younger than him, im a hybrid, and look at him. He is beautiful Rose. He could have any girl that he wanted, so why would he settle for me?"

"Oh God. Uhm, Ness, you really should talk about this with Jacob. Like, you _really_ need to tell him how you are feeling." Her eyes widened.

I almost wanted to slap her. "Are you CRAZY?! He would look at me as if I was a maniac! It would ruin our friendship and I defintely don't want that to happen. Besides, it isnt like he would ever like me back."

She rolled her eyes. "Renesmee, listen to me when I say this. _Tell him_. Im almost positive he would be happy. Your gorgeous, smart, funny, and perfect. Plus there is one other detail that you need to figure out….." She trailed off.

What was she talking about? "What other detail?" I asked.

I could hear her curse under her breath. "Nothing. I didn't say anything."

This time I was the one to narrow my eyes at her. "Rose.. I know I heard you say something." She sat there silently and looked at me as if she didn't know what I was talking about. I huffed at her, and turned away so it looked like I was ignoring her.

I heard her grumble. "Fine. I cant tell you; but Jacob can. In fact, I bet he is dying to tell you. All you have to do is tell him how you feel." She smiled at me.

I still didn't understand how telling him about this would make anything better. "But what if he thinks im still that little five year old he used to race on the beach? Or what if he just doesn't think im pretty.. Rose I don't think I can handle getting rejected by him."

She actually smiled this time. "Just trust me this time sweetheart. Jacob will be ecstatic about this. Really, just go ahead and tell him."

"So… are you.. okay with me liking him?" I said timidly.

Rosalie wrapped me in her arms, and breathed in my hair.

"Renesmee, no matter what I will always be on your side. I don't see why you like him, but if you do, im okay with that. No,_ I_ don't necessarily like him… but if you do, I support your decision and I back you up one hundred percent. Sure, he smells, and is gross, and is a dog, and is just nasty" I glared at her "But that's just my opinion. I cant promise you I will be nice to him all the time… in fact, there is no way im going to be nice to him all the time. But as I was saying, this is your decision Nessie. I cant make it for you, and it seems like you have already set your sights on Jacob. Either way, im happy for you."

"Thanks Rose." I pulled away from her embrace and looked at the clock. 5:27. Jacob would be here in about two hours for breakfast, just like he is every morning.

I smiled to myself. Just two more hours until I see his face. His beautiful face.

"Hey rose, I have to get a shower, get dressed, and then I want to make breakfast for Jake. Can you.. could you, uhm, could you help me?"

I didn't know what she would say seeing as she still hated him, but it didn't hurt to ask for some assistance. Usually Grandma made Jacob and I's breakfast, but I wanted today to be special.

Rosalie stood up, and motioned for me to do the same. "If it will make you happy, then yes. I will make dog food."

I threw a glare at her.

"Ugh, sorry, sorry. Supportive aunt, right, got it." She waved her hands in the air.

We both laughed and I made my way to my bathroom. "Oh and Rose? Please don't spit in his food."

She looked at me and broke out into hysterics. "Damn, you caught me." She said sarcastically.

So maybe, possibly I would tell Jacob how I felt about him. And just possibly, I would tell him this in the next couple days. It still confused me about what Rosalie said. What little detail was she talking about? And why could only Jacob tell me? Whatever it was it has to be something important..

After my shower, I blow-dried my hair, and straightened it. My natural curls were pretty and all but I liked a little variety every once in a while. Plus, I wanted to look extra pretty today. Although I wasnt going to tell Jake how I felt this morning, I wanted to start making smaller gestures. It might get him to notice me, and even if it didn't, it was well worht the try. I slipped on a pair of dark wash jeans that hugged my hips and made my butt look nice. For a shirt, I put on a white cami and a deep red v-neck tee that said 'Hope' on the side. Along with that I strapped on the promise bracelet Jacob had made me. The only time I ever took it off was when I got in the shower, or went dirt bike riding with Jake.

With adding a light layer of make-up, and spritzing a little perfume on, I was ready to head downstairs to start cooking.

I took the stairs two at a time, and once at the bottom, I rounded my way into the kitchen where I seen Rosalie already putting a batch of muffins into the oven.

She turned around to look at me. "You like banana muffins, don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, they are my favorite actually. Jake's too." I smiled at that. Jake and I had a lot of the same food tastes.

Rosalie waltzed gracefully over to the refridgerator and opened up. She gazed inside for a couple seconds, and came out with seven eggs, butter, and orange juice.

I glanced around the kitchen again, and it seemed as if Rose had already done mostly everything. Muffins were in the oven, she was mixing the eggs in a large bowl, the bacon was finished, I could smell french toast, and the had already set the table.

"So what can I do?" I asked, glancing over her shoulder while she sprinkled salt and pepper into the bowl of eggs.

Rose turned to look at me. "Uhm, lets see. The fruit needs to be cut, the orange juice needs to be put on the table, and the muffins need to be taken out of the oven when the timer goes off."

Simple enough. I walked over to the counter, picked up the orange juice and placed the large pitcher in the center of the table. "Kay. Step one is done." I laughed.

Rosalie handed me a cutting knife, and lead me to the island where a bowl of fruit was curretly placed. I got the hint and began to cut an orange into small slices. I made sure each slice was as thick as the last, and that they were all symmetrical. Call me Obsesive compalsive, but these oranges needed to be perfect.

"So remember Nessie, get him to see you as a woman. Reel him in, and snatch him up." Rose called from acorss the kitchen.

I sliced another piece of strawberry. "Flirt, Charm, but be myself. Got it."

I don't know how long I was cutting fruit for when the door bell rang. My head popped up, and I immediately smiled. Jacob was here. Why was he here so early? I looked at Rose, silently asking to go get the door before anyone else did.

"Go." She laughed lightly.

I nodded and dropped the knife on the cutting board, while running to the door. I swung it open and there he was. Beauty at its best.

I hugged him like I always did, and he hugged me back.

"Hey Ness" He smiled "You seem like you're in a really good mood today? Any reason?"

I grabbed his hand, and while taking him into the dining room I said "Mhmm. Rose and I made breakfast for you, and I didn't even drop anything, or burn anything yet." I inheritated my mothers clumsiness, unfortunately.

Jacob chuckled. "Wow, upping the skills." He joked. "Nah, im just kidding. That's great Ness, I cant wait to try whatever it is that you made. Are you sure Rosalie didn't poison it or something?"

I laughed at his joke. "I wouldn't let Rose poison your food Jake." Little did he know I would never let anything happen to him.

We walked through the dining room and into the kitchen together. I stood on one side of the island, and Jacob stood across from me.

"The muffins just finished baking, and as soon as I am done cutting this fruit, everything is ready." I grabbed my knife, and reached for a strawberry.

"You guys really went all out today, didn't you? French toast, eggs, muffins, bacon, fruit.." Jacob said, and placed a warm hand on my arm. "You know, I love it when a girl can cook."

And that's all it took. Those simple words, and him touching me sent me off the edge. I dazed off and began to think of all the other things I could do to make Jake happy. The list was endless and I truly would do anything to make this boy smile.

"Oh, uhm, really?" I stammered, trying to keep my breath even.

"To be honest, I think its pretty sexy." Jacob trailed his finger down to my forearm.

Surprise took over and my breath hitched as my hand slipped. The knife that I was using to cut strawberries accidently pressed into my palm, creating a small gash dripping with I wasn't half vampire it would have been worse.

I sucked in air through my teeth, and immediately grabed my hand. "Ow!"

Jacob ran around the island so he was standing right in front of me. "Damn! Ness, come on, we have to wash it. I am _so_ sorry, really im _so so so_ sorry!"

He sounded as if he was panicking when he placed my hand under the cold water that was cascading from the sink. The water that washed through the gash was a red color that faded into the drain. Jacob poured a little bleach in there, just in case not all the blood washed down properly. We're a little sensitive aout blood around here.

"Jake, don't be sorry, im clumsy. This really isnt that bad. It just stings." I tried to smile so he woulnt be so inclined to apologize again.

Jacob reached up into a cabinet high above me and pulled down a small glass bottle. "Nessie this is going to sting even more, but we have to clean it, alright?" I nodded, and Jacob took my hand ever so gently in his. He held it palm-facing-up, and dropped a few drops of the liquid into the cut.

It hurt, but I didn't want to seem like a baby, so I just closed my eyes and grimaced. Before I knew it, Jacob had put a large band-aid over my hand and was holding my into his chest.

"Is it okay now? Does it still hurt?" He pulled away from me to look me in the eyes.

I shrugged. "A little bit. Nothing time wont heal. Do you want to eat now?" That was a lie. It hurt like a mofo.

"Not right now. I'd rather make sure that your hand is alright." Jacob took me into the living room and sat me on the couch. He sat down beside me, and put my hand on his leg. "Ness im sorry that you hurt yourself, is there anything else I can do to make it better?"

_Kiss it_. I thought. I couldn't actually say that, but I sure could think it.

"Jake really, I'll be okay. I feel bad for ruining your breakfast though." I laughed lightly at him. It was so like Jacob to make sure that I was alright, even if I had told him I was a thousand times.

We both looked into the Kitchen. All that time Rosalie put into it, and I pretty much screwed it up.

Jacob spoke first. "Don't feel bad, Seth said he was coming over later so he and Embry can eat it."

"That's what she said." I retorted.

We laughed, and then I finally took notice to what Jacob was wearing. A pair of khaki shorts, with no shirt. Man, did he look scrumpcious. My eyes swirved from his chest down to each and every abdominal muscle. Looking at him like this almost made me want to jump from my seat and just pounce on him. Kiss him, be in his strong arms, and just do whatever.

"Ness?" I heard him say. "Hey, did you hear me?" Jacob put his hand on my cheek, looked into my eyes.

I jumped in surprise. His hand was so warm, it was as if he was putting a hot coal on my skin. "Uhm, yeah. I heard you….Uh, What did you say again?"

Jacob laughed and put his hand back in his lap. He flashed me his smile that could light up a room. "I was asking you if you wanted to do something today. Go to La Push, see a movie, or we could just hang out here if you want. It's up to you Ness."

Me spending a whole day with Jacob sounded amazing, and as long as I could be with him I really couldn't care less what we did.

"Hmm, well since it's still raining the beach wouldn't be a good idea. How about we just go to the cottage and talk?"

"Sounds good to me." Jake stood from his seat, and I followed him to the door. I slipped on my flip flops I wore earlier, and Jacob was looking me up and down.

At first I didn't mind him looking at me like this. Maybe he would notice the low-cut shirt and how my jeans squeezed my hips. Jacob just stood there, looking down at me and not really having a facial expression.

I cleared my throat. "Is there something wrong?" I tried to hide my smile. I _know_ he was looking at me the way I had intended him to.

Jacob's head snapped up and he looked as if he had been caught robbing a bank. "Uhm, no. Uh, I was just looking at uh, your…. Shoes! Yeah, your shoes. Uhm, its wet out, wont your feet get cold?"

Although I had never been a master at seduction, I was going to try a bit of it now. I slowly looked down at my feet, and as my head was making its way back up, I bit my lip and raised one eye brow. I then looked slightly away from Jacob and finally back up to him while a miniscule smile played on my lips.

"Nope. I'll be fine Jake. Ready to go?" I walked a little closer to the door, and once I had my hand on the doorknob, I looked over my shoulder at him. "Coming?"

Jacob silently nodded and walked after me. On our way running to the cottage I kept replaying what had happened in my mind. Was jacob _flirting_ with me? Surely he wouldn't have said 'I think it's sexy' if he wasn't flirting. Then again, why would he flirt with me..? It isnt as if he likes me, of ocurse he doesn't like me. And what about when he was checking me out? Since when does he do that? Jacob most definitely has never done _that_ before. Trust me, im not complaining, but this is quite comfusing.. Maybe telling him how I felt wouldn't be so hard after all….

**Thank you for reading! PLEASE REVIEW (: Chapter two will be up soon.**


	2. everything is not what it seems

**Im so sorry it took forever. The region I live in, received TWO blizzards. So my internet got a little screwed up, and the power went out twice. GRRR. I know it is a little shorter than usual, but I had to stop here, because the next chapter is all about Jake's little surprise. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I love getting reviews, and I REVIEW BACK. (: Thank you for reading!!! 3**

Jacob and I got into the cottage, and I took my off my shoes, while he did the same. The whole walk back here, Jacob was rather quiet. Had I scared him? Did my attempt at flirting totally repulse him?

"Renesmee? Is that you?" I heard my Dad call.

Jacob and I walked into the living room, where I heard his voice. "Yeah Dad, it's me. Jake is here too."

He smiled. "Where were you this morning sweetheart? Your mother and I woke up, and I went into your room to tell you good morning, but you werent there…"

Oh God. Do you know how hard it is to hide something from a father. A _mind reading_ father?? I walked further into the room and sat on the couch. Jacob took a seat beside me.

Looking up at my dad, I seen he was staring at me. "Where was I? Uhm, I was just talking to Rose. You know…." I took a breath. "Girl talk."

Daddy narrowed his eyes. "Renesmee, we went into your room around 5:00, and you were already gone. What was so important that you would have to wake up before then, trudge through the rain to the main house, and talk to Rosalie about?"

Damn it. Can he not just accept the fact that I was awake? What could I tell him? 'Oh you know, I was talking about how I have a huge crush on my best friend and if you knew, you would probably kill us both. No big deal Dad.' Yeah, there was no way I could say that.

"I don't know Dad." Wow. Real smoothNessie.

He laughed. "Honey, im not mad at you, I simply want to know why you woke up so early, alright?"

Fine. If he wanted an answer, I will give him an answer that will shut him up. "Cramps. I had cramps, and I needed some tylenol. I was going to just take some here, but I couldn't find any. Therefor, I walked up to the main house, got some from there, and by that time Rosalie came downstairs. I wasn't tired anymore, so we talked, and I just stayed there until Jacob came."

I crossed my arms and waited for him to reply. He looked at Mom, and I seen her try to stifle a smile.

It was her who spoke this time. "Alright sweetheart. Cute oufit, did Alice help you pick it out?" She was looking me up and down when she gasped. "Renesmee, what happened to your hand?!"

I looked down to my bandaged left hand, and bit my lip. "I kind of cut it.. while slicing strawberries. But it isnt that bad. Jake helped me wash it, and then we cleaned out the sink."

"Oh, well okay. You made sure to put bleach down the drain, right?"

Jacob chuckled. "Of course I did Bells. I've been down that road before."

Mom just smiled at him, and he put on a smirk towards her as if it was a secret. I narrowed my eyes at the both of them, and cocked my head to the side. Was this some sort of inside joke tht I didn't know about? I looked at my Dad for some reassurance.

_What is that all about?_ I was still confused.

Dad chuckled. "Perhaps you two would like to go and do something?"

_Yeah way to avoid the subject there Dad. Thanks._ I thought sarcastically.

"Sure." Jacob nudged my arm, and I looked at him. "Ness, want to go to your room and watch a movie or something?"

I nodded, and turned my attention back to my parents. "Hey, Jake and I are just going to be in my room okay? Come and get me if you need me." _Don't need me._ I added in my head.

Daddy nodded and smiled. "Were going to the main house, call if you need anything sweetie. Goodbye Jacob." He looked at mom, and helped her to the door. They waved once, and were sprinting off to see the rest of my family.

* * *

"So what is your favorite song at this very moment?" Jacob asked as he flopped on my bed.

I loved how comfortable he was in my room, just being with me. "At the moment? Hmm, that's a hard question. Either 'Where the story ends' By The Fray, or 'Where the lines overlap' by Paramore."

Jake rolled his eyes at me, and scoffed. He then rolled over so he was on his back. "Ness, can you ever have a different favorite band? What is so good about Paramore? Obviously you have never heard of the mad skill of Theory of a Deadman."

I sighed. "Uhm, wow. You're music choices suck balls. Seriously. Theory of a deadman? Damn Jake, the only good song they had was 'Bad Girlfriend' and the other song was completely terrible. How could a song be that horrid when it was co- written by an American Idol judge?" I pointed out. I loved this. Jacob and I could just relax and talk about simple things such as was no pressure, and I could truly be myself around him. "How about birthday sex? I love that song ."

He smirked at me, and went back to laying his head on my pillow. "That's a good song. How does your Dad feel about you singing that?"

"He usually just stares at me, or walks out of the room. It gets pretty annoying, because he and mom always are together, and so is everyone else in my house. They all are married. Do you know how bored I get?"

We laughed and he patted my bed. I strode over to him, and took a seat. "Well, you know that you always have me to talk to, right? And I would come over any time you wanted.. no matter how early or late. Speaking of which, Carlisle told me that your sleeping habits are changing?"

Oh, right. I forgot to tell him about that. "Yeah they are. A lot, actually. I don't need as much sleep anymore, and I function better with less. Grandpa says that it is just part of my growing. "

Jake looked down, and sighed a little bit. He always seemed kind of upset when it came to talking about my growth. "So how many hours of sleep do you usually get now?"

"Anywhere from three to six. But I can sleep in, or wake up early. It all depends on how exhausted I am when I go to sleep. Grandpa says I should only grow for another year and a half. Maybe a little more."

"Does it… does it bother you Ness? Growing so quickly?"

I shook my head. "No, not really. Im used to it by now, and honestly, I don't know anything else. I don't know that its like to grow up at a normal rate. This is just how it has always been." I motioned to my body.

Jake reached down to hold my hand. I knew it meant something more to me than it did to him. Jake and I have always held hands, ever since I was a little girl.

"I just feel like you were cheated out of your childhood." He whispered.

I looked him in the eyes. "Hey, don't worry about me. I had a great childhood. Remember the time I turned you into a princess?" He chuckled and nodded. "And remember when I made all the wolves do a fashion show for Alice's birthday? And who can forget the time you taught me to surf. Jake, my life has been great. Every memory ive had of being a little girl, you have been there. Me growing the way I do is just my life. Nothing can change it, so there is no reason to pity it. I _love_ my life."

Jacob was always worried about me. Every time that Carlisle called me into his office for a growth check, I could see him wince, out of the corner of my eye. My whole family was like this, but there was something different about Jake. Something that made him protective of me. I just dont know what it is that makes him so posessive…

"Yeah, I guess you are right." He smiled at me.

"Hey, we cant all grow to be almost seven feet tall." I said jokingly. I Crawled a little closer to him, so that I could lay my head on his chest. He was so _warm_. I breathed in his amazing scent. "You smell realy good Jake. Are you wearing some new type of cologne?"

Of course he wasn't. I knew that Jacob never wore cologne unless it was a special occasion. He was just naturally appetizing. The only reason I asked was to compliment him. Like Rosalie was saying to me earlier, men love compliments. If stating the obvious was what it took to get him to notice me, then I will shower him with whatever he needed to hear.

He set the ipod down. "Really? Im not wearing anything new. What do I smell like?" Jacob grabbed the top of his shirt, brought it to his nose, took a couple sniffs, and then shrugged. "I smell just how I normally do Nessie. I smell like Jacob."

I giggled at his obliviousness. "Exactly. You smell like Jacob…" I trailed off.

He looked at me as if I was speaking an unknown language.

"Ugh, Jake, you smell like nobody else in the world. Not Seth, not Embry, and definitely not like someone from my family. You smell like a mixture between the forest, gasoline, and.." I sniffed him again. "Burning wood. Kind of like a bonfire."

Jake smiled at me. "What about what your family says? They all say I smell like a dog."

"Well that's just them. If you are talking about Rosalie, she just doesn't like you. On the other hand, I think you smell _delicious_." I said seductively. Wow. Up until today, I never lfirted like this. But something just came over me once I started talking to Jake this morning. I _needed_ him to like me the way I liked him. Giving up was not an option. On the other hand, I still felt little awkward talking to Jacob like this. There has to be a balance between being a flirt, and being subtle. I was still os nervous he would reject me…

Jacob put his face at my neck, and breathed in ever so slowly. Oh my god, was he trying to kill me?! I could almost feel my eyes rolling back in my head. This _had_ to be flirting; but why would be flirt with me? Oh hell it doesn't matter why. He is flirting and that is all that matters.

My breath hitched and I seen him smile softly. He brought his face back so that I could see him.

"You know, I always thought you smelt good too. Lavender." He sniffed my neck once more. "The rain, and.." Jacob slowly lowerd his head to my neck. I could feel his breath against my skin, and suddenly, I could have sworn he lightly brushed his lips across my neck. "Chocolate."

I stared into his eyes, seeing my reflection. I gulped. I cant believe he just did that. I mean sure, I loved it, but it made no sense. Why was he all of a sudden flirting back with me. Flirting _more_ than I was with him?

"Jake, can I, uhm, can I ask you something?" I blinked a few times.

He nodded. "Yeah, sure what is that that you-"

His cell phone started ringing. He held up a finger to me, and mouthed 'one second'. I nodded and he pulled his phone out of his pocket, flipped it open, and pressed it to his ear.

"What Seth?"

There was a pause, and his face scrunched up, almost like he was mad. I got my ipod and put away, while still listening to Jake on the phone. He walked around the other side of my bed, so that he was near my window.

"Well yeah, I kind of am. But I guess it will have to wait… No, no it's alright. "

Jacob sighed, and shook his head.

"Yes Seth, I'll be there in ten minutes." Another pause. "Seth I cant talk about it right now, ill tell you everything later."

Jacob rolled his eyes looking at the ceiling above us.

"Seth! Look, I will explain everyhting when I get to you. Tell Embry to go South, Leah to go North, Quil can go West.." He chuckled. "Oh, right, he's with Claire today. Okay then, you an I can cover the West, and East. Im leaving now, see you soon Seth. Alright, you too dude. Bye."

I looked at him, and pouted.. He had to go. "Patrol?" I asked glumly.

"Yeah, im sorry Nessie. I hate this. But Quil hasn't seen Claire in a while, and I feel bad. Don't worry though, as soon as im done patroling you and I can hang out again. Sound good?" He put his index finger under my chin and raised my head so that I was looking straight at him.

I shrugged. "I guess.. I just really wanted to talk to you. It was kind of important…"

Jacob put his finger at my lips. "Shh. We can talk about everything you want later. I'll be all yours. Pinky swear." He smiled at me, and I couldn't argue with that. His beautiful smile..

We got off the bed and walked out to the door. Jacob put on his hoodie and slipped on his shoes. I stood sadly and watched him prepare to leave.

He stood back up, and the look on his face was torn. "I will text you as soon as im done I promise."

I stepped to him, and wrapped my arms around his waist. I held on to him, and whisperd. "Bye Jake."

His warm forearms grasped me above my hips and he leaned down to kiss the top of my head. He always did this though, ever since I could remember. It was just another normal thing that Jake and I did.

* * *

**JAKE POV**

After leaving Renesmee's house, I ran a couple hundred feet to a small wooded area. I stripped out of my clothes, and put them in the usual spot : behind a large pine tree that had a birds nest in one of the branches. Once I was completely naked, I phased and started running the the border.

I hated leaving her. No matter if it was just a couple minutes to get a shower, or if I was going home for the night, Saying goodbye to Renesmee was always one of the hardest things I have to do. I know that sounds pathetic, trust me I do, but I guess it is just the imprint inside my body telling me never to abandon her.

You know, that's something else that annoys me; the imprint. Don't get me wrong, I am flabbergasted that I imprinted on Renesmee, truly I am. But I just hate how its so final. Jared and Kim, Sam and Emily, even Paul and Rachel. All the guys told their imprints as soon as it happened which I think is complete bullshit. Emily, Rach, and Kim decided to love their imprinter, but maybe it is because they were flattered that they were imprinted on. Maybe they even love them, because they know they will never hurt them… who knows if the girls would feel the same way if they were clueless about the imprint? Sure, the guys in my pack will love them for eternity, no matter what, but the girls? They could choose differently. They could always reject us. That's why I made a promise to myself, and to Edward. I wouldn't tell Renesmee about the imprint unles she started showing feelings toward me. I want her to have full control of our relationship. If she wants me as a big brother, im there. If she wants me as a best friend, well I will be the best friend she could dream of. But if Renesmee wants me as a lover, hell, of course I would treat her the way she deserved. I would love her unconditionally and make sure I do everything in my power to keep her happy.

My feet continued to propel my body forward and I could feel the wind in my hair. When I was in my wolf form, I felt so free and unlimited. I could go anywhere I wanted and be there in no time. Of course, I would never go too far away from Nessie so there really is no reason to think of my independence in that sense.

Soon. I would be back to her soon enough and she could finally ask me what was on her mind. I could tell something was bothering her today but I didn't bring it up because I know Nessie, and if something was wrong she wouldn't talk about it until she was ready. She has always been like that, I mean, the girl pretty much hides her feelings from people. If she is sad, she would rather be upset alone, that way she doesn't bring anyone down. Renesmee is so much like her mother that is is truly creepy…

I finally reached the border to La Push and I could see seth laying down by a tree in the forest.

_Seth, get up._ I thought. _If I had to leave Nessie for this, I want it to be over quickly._

I could see his sand colored body stir, and he lifted his nose in the air. It looked as if he was nodding. He lazily stood up and was stretching his legs.

_Sorry, I decided to take a little nap until you got here. How are things with my favorite freaky hybrid? _Seth asked as we started to trot in the right direction.

I growled at him, and he backed away. _Don't call her a freak! _

_God, someone is a little testy today. You know I was just joking Jake. I would never really call Nessie a freak. _He noticed I was a little tense. _Dude, did something happen today? Why are you all uptight?_

I sniffed a tree, checking for an unfimiliar scent, then sighed. _Nothing. Everything is still the same. I have feelings for her man, true feelings. I REALLY like her and it is just so hard because im trying not to show it, but I want to SO badly._

Seth walked a little faster so that he could keep up with me. Then he thought _Well, do you flirt with her?_

_I try not to, but I always end up doing so in the end anyway. You know what I mean? Its like… we are hanging out, everything is going great and then she does something cute or she moves a certain way and she looks hott. Then I say something else that leads me to flirt with her. It happens every time. I really think she is starting to notice it now, and I don't know if it is a good thing or a bad thing._

He snorted. _Not helping Jake. Give me a scenerio._

I thought of this morning. _Earlier, we were sitting in her bed when she told me I smelled delicious. So I started to sniff her neck. I couldn't help myself…. I made my breaths slow and deep, so that I could savor feeling that close to her. Well, I guess I got carried away, and I kissed her neck. I don't know if she noticed, but it was so hard not to just reach up and kiss her beautiful lips. Then, she was telling me how she gets lonely, and I pretty much threw my company at her. Seth I seriously don't know how much longer I can take this._

Seth came to a stop near a large rock and sat down. I sat down beside him and waited for his reply.

_Has she ever flirted back? Ever? _He rubbed up against a tree.

That really got me thinking. _Actually yeah. She does a lot to be truthful. Just today she was being all seductive when we were leaving her house. She shook her hips when she walked, and when we were putting out shoes on, she seriously gave me the sexiest look I have ever seen. Dude, I almost attacked her with kisses. Then, when we were in her room, she snuggled super close to me. I loved it, but It made me wonder… Why would she want to get close to me? Does she like me?_

_Wow. You are seriously an idiot. OF COURSE SHE LIKES YOU! Jake, I see in your head. I see the way she acts around you, and I see the way that she looks at may be girly coming from me, but she looks at you as if you put the stars in the sky. I was going to keep my mouth shut and let you figure it out yourself, but seeing as you are a clueless moron I had to speak up. She. Likes. You._

I smiled to myself. _So what should I do about it? Talk to Bella and Blondie? The girls in her life?_

Seth narrowed his eyes, and then shrugged. _Jake, seriously? Do I have to do everything that invlolves you being a man? Why the hell would you tell them? Im pretty sure Nessie would want you to talk to her first… I mean, this is HER life. Rose and Bella would just make a big deal of it. They would treat you different and always smile at Nessie and stuff. _

_Im just afraid Seth.. Im not thinking straight. For the past three weeks, she is all I think about from morning till night. Ever single thought I have is about her. She has turned into my whole life. _I sighed and layed my head on top of my paws. Nessie always used to say how much she loves my huge paws. She says they are like a fluffy pillow.

He crawled a little closer to me. _What are you afriad of? Edward? Listen dude, Edward really isnt that bad of a guy. He just wants his daughter to be happy, ya know? And trust me, I know how much you think about her. I can see your thoughts remember? _He smirked.

_No, im not afraid of Edward. I never have been. _We both lughed at that. _Im afriad of Nessie…. _

_Why the fuck are you afraid of the girl that you-_

I cut him him off. _REJECTION! Seth, you know how the imprint draws me close to MY perfect soulmate? _He nodded slowly, still not understanding me. _Well that's just the thing. Nessie is perfect for me. The imprint tells ME so. But am I perfect for her? She could always push me away, or plain out think im a doesn't have to fall into the imprint. She could always choose someone else… That scares the shit out of me, man. I will ALWAYS be there for her, even if she doesn't want me.. Im afraid she wont want me._

Realization clicked in his head, and Seth looked at me like he cared. Even though the kid is annoying sometimes, he was probably my best friend other than Renesmee.

_That may be true dude, but I know that she would never do that to you. She cares about you way too much, and why would she say no? You two were meant for eachother… Literally. But you have to make a decision Jake. The way I see it, you have two choices. Choice one, Tell Nessie how you feel, she feels the same way, and you two live happily ever after. Or choice two, be a fag and hide your feelings like a little pussbag. Nessie will think you don't like her, and she will give up. Hmm.. id go with choice one if I were are you going to do?_

What _was_ I going to do? Seth had a point. If I don't tell Renesmee soon enough how I truly feel about her, she may already have a different boy in mind. As hard as It would be, I knew what I had to do. Even if Bella, Edward and Blondie kill me, Nessie will know the truth.

_You know as much as I do that I would love to go with choice nummber one, but I just don't want to pressure her into anything. If I told her I liked her, I would have to tell her about the imprint. Is she really ready for that?_

Seth grunted and then looked back at me. _Jake, she is sixteen. You cant hide these things from her any longer. The girl is going to find out someday anyway. Why cant you just be happy for the time being? You like her and she likes you. You don't need to complicate it._

I wasn't purposely complicating anything. Everything I was saying is the truth. Renesmee may have the same feeling about me as I did about her, but how will she feel when I explain the imprint to her? What if she thinks that I only care for her because of it? That's how Rachel first acted towards Paul. I don't want Nessie to feel obligated to like me in a romantic sense. I just want everything to be natural. I want everything to fall into place, and be perfect for us. It would be so much less confusing if I could just come straight out and tell her about all of this.

_Im not doing it on purpose Seth. This is just a really hard thing for me to deal with. _

He nodded. We didn't think of anything for a little while. I listened to the quiet whistle of the light winds, until Seth's thoughts caught my attention. _Jake, I know what your going through, and I know how hard it is, but look at you. You have been tearing yourself up for the past three weeks. Nothing good is coming from keeping this a secret….._

He was completely right. Ive been thinking about this forever, and now that the time has come, im clueless as to what im going to do. Either way, ive been a wreck. Something has to give, because I cant keep slacking with the pack, and I certainly cant keep slacking with Ness.

_Ugh, thanks for the help Seth. Look, I have to get to get back to her soon. This patrolingis going to take forever, we may as well get started. I might not even get to see her that much tonight. _I groaned. _I promised we could hang out later today. Plus, she was about to ask me something right as you called. Maybe its something important. _I began to stand up, shaking my body to get all the leaves out of my fur.

Seth did the same, and yawned. _Well, ill take over. As soon as im done, I will phase back to a human and call everyone and see that they found. You need to be with her right now._

_I cant just let you patrol two directions all by yourself Seth. It's hard, and tiring. Even I get exhausted when it is just me. _We started to trot down an unrecognisable path. Hunters don't usually come back here that often, so my pack makes our own trails.

Seth sniffed another tree and coughed. _Jake, I know that if the situation was turned around, you would do it for me. So let me be there for you. Go to her. Tell her how you feel, and the next time I see you guys, I expect your arm around her, and smiles on your faces. Now, leave before I change my mind. _He smirked at me, and for once I thought to myself how he would be a good alpha.

I started to turn in the opposite direction, and while running, I thought _Thanks man!_

_Get some!_ Seth's thoughts echoed. I chuckled to myself, and kept running.

There was a lot that I had to think of. How was I going to tell her, where I was I going to tell her? What were we going to be doing? When should I even let her know this stuff? Tonight, tomorrow, next week, next month? No, that was stupid. She has to know, and I have to have the balls to tell her. Maybe the sooner is the better. I mean, im ready to be with her. I want her to be mine, and I would gladly be hers right this second if she asked. Either way, no matter what, when, or how I tell her, it has to be special. I may only get one chance, and I don't want to waste it.

I finally got to the tree where I left my belongings. I phased back into my human form, and reached down to start putting my clothes back on. My shirt and shorts were on my body, as well as my sneakers. I grabbed my cell phone and began to compose a new text message.

_Ness, there is something I have to talk to you about. Meet me at First beach around four. Don't bring Blondie, or your Dad. I want it to be just you and I. Oh, and don't eat before you come either. It will all be taken care of. Ill see you then sweetheart. (:_

After sending it, I started to walk back to my house. Once I was there, I would have to get a shower, pack some of Nessie's favorite foods, and make myself look presentable. Tonight was going to be a night Renesmee would _never_ forget. I didn't know how I would make it spectacular, but it would be memorable.

Although I could make myself look nice, and easily turn the beach into a beautiful scene, I would still need a little assistance from someone I knew that would be willing to help. Like I said, Renesmee deserves the best, and that is just what she is going to get.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket one last time. I found the name I was in search of, and hit 'call'.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring._ Come on answer the damn phone.

"Hello Jacob." The high pitched voice said. "What do you need?"

I smiled. This was going to be easy.

"Hey, I need your help….."

**AHHHH. What is he planning? WHO WAS HE TALKING TO??? Well, if you want the answer, you are going to have to read and review. LEAVE ME A REVIEW SAYING WHO YOU THINK IT IS. Thank you to all my loyal readers who are staying with me. The story will soon start to take off. Please be patient until then. REVIEW REVEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (:**


	3. how could you

**Wow, this is a longer chapter, but oh well. There are three different parts, and the part in Renesmee's POV really is just here for some 'filler'. But I hope you like the ending. I am begging you to please REVIEW. I can see that you guys are reading, but not many people are reviewing.. either way, here is chapter 3 of Next To You.**

**Jacobs POV**

"Okay, so what do you need help with?" Alice's soprano voice rang in my ears.

I smiled. "You are really going to do this for me?" It surprised me that she was willing to help me out. Sure, she wasn't as against me as Rosalie was, but still, I didn't think any of the Cullens truly were fond of me.

"Jacob, ill do whatever you ask of me, but would you mind telling me what it is? Im kind of in the midst of doing some online shopping. You would be truly amazed if you knew how much time this saves me. First, I don't have to beg anyone to come with me, that is always good. Then I get to look through so many different stores just by clicking into different windows.. Its unbelievable." She pondered on the topic of fashion for a good two minutes before I cleared my throat. "Sorry Jacob, what is that you need?"

"It isnt much, but hopefully you will know what to do. I mean, I should really know how to do this by myself but I guess im just nervous. Of course I shouldn't be nervous because it is a very normal thing that was bound to happen. I wonder if im doing the wrong thing. Damnit, I hope not because-"

"JACOB! Stop rembling on, and tell me what you need. I am a very busy woman you know." Alice interuppted my talk of nonsense.

I chuckled and regained composure. " Uhm, right. So you see, the thing is… I uhm, I have feelings for your neice and I cant stand her not knowing any longer. I want to tell her everything tonight. The imprint, how I feel about her, I want to lay everything on the table. I really think it is time for Renesmee to know the _full_ truth." I sighed, content that I got all of that out without going on about worhtless things that didn't matter.

"But how do you know its time?" She asked curiously.

I sighed. I know this was going to sound ridiculous to her. "Well, I have this theory. You know how the imprint changes when the imprintee is ready? Renesmee has been… flirting I guess you could say. I flirt with her, and im pretty sure she flirts back. I like her, Alice. _More_ than a best friend, and im sick of beating around the bush with this. She is old enough to know about the imprint."

"Alright, that makes sense, but what if you are wrong? You kissed Bella before, and she wasn't ready. What will you do if Nessie isnt ready to be in a relationship. Flirting, and dating are two very different things, Jacob.." She trailed off.

Hmm. Well, I guess I could only do the one thing that is manly. "Alice, I would wait for her. If she isnt ready to have me as a lover, then I will wait as long as it takes. Im not going to give up on her…."

"You better not hurt her. She is a very special person, and you better not _ever_ break her heart, do you hear me?" She scolded me as if I had done done something wrong.

I nodded although she couldn't see me. "Do you honestly think I would do anything that would upset her? Alice, she is my whole _life_. That's the whole reason why I want her to know how I feel. Im ready to start the rest of my life with her."

I could hear her suck in a breath. "Sounds pretty sweet to be honest. Do you have a plan yet?"

"I told Nessie to meet me at First Beach at four, and to come alone. From there, I want to pack all of her favorite foods, and have a little picnic on the beach. The only thing is, I may know what Renesmee likes, but im certainly not a good coordinater when it comes to designs. So I was wondering if you could help me out?"

Alice must have started making a list because I could hear a pen scraping against paper. "Alright, so the way I see it, you will need music, candles, food, lights, cute non-necessary things, and remember, presentation is key, so make sure you look well."

I scoffed. "Alice, of course im going to look good. I want this night to be perfect, and I want renesmee to remember it for the rest of her life."

"Awuh, that's cute. Who knew you could be deep?" Before I could get out a word, she was back to talking. "So the way I see it, I can get everything set up for you in no time, but I want this to be more _personal_, so what specific things do you want?"

It doesn't matter what _I_ want. This whole thing was for Renesmee, so obviously im going to give Alice a list of things I know Nessie adores. "Paramore for music. They are her favorite band, and also she likes the fray, and- you know what" I paused, having a different thought "Just bring her ipod. She has all of her favorite songs on there, so that would be best. On to food, I have that taken care of. Can you bring the lights, candles, soft pillows for her to sit on, her favorite beach blanket, and anything else girly that will make this perfect?"

"What color candles?" She asked.

That was easy. "Purple and white. Renesmee's favorite colors."

"Good, im glad you knew that. Now, lights…? What kind do you want?"

Lights would be difficult seeing as there were no electrical sockets out on the beach, but I guess Alice can figure that delima out. "Well, I like the little lantern lights. The ones that looks like globes. Again, purple and white if you could manage to find those. Also, little lights that are wrapped around trees are a plus too."

She didn't say anything for a while, so im guessing she was drawing everything out. "Okay, that's taken care of. But Jacob, just a quick question. What do you want her to wear? Is there a certain theme you are going for, other than her favorite things?"

"Nope. Just let her wear whatever she wants. She will look beautiful in anything, and I want her to feel completely comfortable tonight. I don't want some itchy, irritating _outfit_ to get in the way." I pronounced the word 'outfit' as if it were some horrid thing.

"Got it, but I will have you know that everything Renesmee wears is one hundred percent couture and _comfortable_. Honestly Jacob, style can accompany comfortability." She retorted, and then grumbled something I couldn't understand.

She continued to scribble by the sounds of it. While Alice was sketching everything out, I began to think of what I was going to say to her. I had no idea of how to admit to someone that I was falling for them. Normally, I would just come out and say it, but it was different with Nessie.. As Alice had said earlier, she was special.

The sound of Alice's girly voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Okay, so ill take care of everything, except for food. It may be better if you do that since you know exactly what tastes… good. I don't remember what food is supposed to taste like, and Esme is out with Carlisle."

I started walking back to my house. "Sounds good. Thanks a lot for this Alice. We havent really talked much about plans, are you sure you know what to do?"

Alice scoffed at my remark. "Jacob, please. I know exactly what Renesmee likes, and I know what looks cute. Trust me, the scenery is going to look fabulous and so will she. I _promise _you that everything will go smoothly tonight. Now I need to go shopping, come back here and get Nessie ready, so I think it would be better if I got off of the phone. Is there anything else you need before I go?"

"Well there is just one more thing… Can you uhm, keep this a secret between just you and I?"

She began to laugh and It made me wonder if I had said something funny. "Of course. This is something that should be kept between the two of you."

"Thanks." I breathed a sigh of relief. "If anyone, make sure that Edward does _not_ find out about this. He would just get mad, and be over protective. It would put more pressure on Ness, and she doesn't need that from him. But just so we are clear, who will know about this?"

"You, Renesmee, and I. That's it, nobody else. Jeeze, you people act like I don't know how to hide my thoughts." She grumbled.

Maybe this _could_ be perfect. Maybe, just maybe all the pieces would fall together, and Renesmee will have an amazing evening.

That reminded me of something. "If she asks why I want to meet her at the beach, don't let her know the real reason. Tell her… uhm… tell her that the wolves are having a bonfire. She loves them, and she wont be nervous If she thinks that is the case."

"Fine, fine, fine. But really Jacob, I must go. I have a lot to do. Ill speak to you later tonight, after you and Renesmee come home." She said and I could hear papers shuffling in the backgorund. I laughed at how frantic Alice got when she was in the middle of planning an event.

I chuckled. "Bye shorty."

"WAIT!" She whispered right before I hung up. I put the phone back up to my ear to hear what she had to say.

"What is it?" I said to her.

She giggled softly. "Do you think you are going to kiss her?"

I groaned. "Goodbye Alice." Taking my phone away from my ear again, I hit the 'end' button even though I still heard her ranting for not answering her question.

I heard the line click dead, and I picked up the pace to my house. Once I was there, I would really have to hurry if I wanted to get everything finished in time. I would have to start cooking, get a shower, get dressed, do my hair, and make sure that had the 'Jacob smell' Renesmee was speaking of earlier.

By the time I got home, Billy was already at Charlie's house watching the baseball game, so I had the house all to myself. I paced the space of my living room, contemplating what to do first. I decided that a shower would probably be the best thing to get started with. One, I needed to be fresh and clean for tinight, and Two, the warm water would really help to relax my muscles. I jogged to the linen closet in the hall, and grabbed a towel and washcloth. After that, I went into the bathroom and shut the door. In doing so, I turned on the shower and listened to the water drizzle down while I began undressing.

I hopped in, and felt the steaming hot water run down my tense muscles. Being nervous when thinking of Nessie is a new concept to me. It never happened before, and to be honest, I kind of liked the feeling of butterflies in my stomach. It gave me a feeling of suspence and rush that forced me to carry on getting ready. Once I was done washing my body, and my hair, I turned off the nozzle and stepped out of the shower, being careful not to bump my head on the pole that help the shower curtain. I wrapped the towel around my bottom half, and started to make my way to my room.

What the hell am I going to wear? A Tux? No, that's way too formal. Shorts? No, that's soo _un_formal. Damnit, its time like these that make me wish clothes had labels telling you when to wear them. And then it hit me. I knew _exactly_ what to wear to make Nessie go _crazy. _Right as I was getting the specific article of clothing out of my closet, my phone started to vibrate. I picked it up, off of my bed and flipped it open to see I had a text.

A text from Renesmee.

* * *

**Renesmee POV (The beginning of this part is BEFORE she gets Jacob's text, just to let you know. And to be honest, renesmee's point of view is just a.. 'filler' I needed something to take up space, before their date/meeting at the beach. Don't hate me too much.)(Oh, and this is WHILE JAKE IS PATROLING)**

I was sitting peacefully in the family room, while skimming through webpages on my laptop. This is what I usually do on a boring day. Absolutely nothing. There was nothing new on facebook, nothing exciting on myspace, nobody online for AIM, and I had no new veiws on my blog. _Damn technology_. Well, I might as well do something productive with my day, even if Jake isnt here. Hmm.. 'Jake'. Just thinking of his name makes me smile.

I closed my laptop, and set it on the table, as I got up to leave the room. There had to be someone in the house that is as bored as I am… wait. No there couldn't be. I went into the kitchen.

"Grandma?" I called. I didn't see her in there, so rounded a corner and continued down a hall. "Grandma, are you there? Helllooooooo. Esme?" I said again.

She didn't reply to my calls, so I guessed she wasn't home. Well, there is no way that I am going to sit around and do nothing today. I need someone to entertain me, and I know _exactly_ who could fulfill that position.

After getting my brilliant idea, I sprinted up the stairs, and practically ran down the hallway that led to the west part of the house. I kept my legs moving as I made a right down a different corridor, and finally came to a room with glass, french doors. On the left dorr, it had a green sign with the words 'Game Room' enscripted on it. I opened them up and set my eyes on my target, as I walked towards him and sat down.

"Hey Uncle Emmett." I said sweetly.

He glanced over to me swiftly, hardly taking his eye off the screen. I could tell he was in the middle of playing a game of 'Madden.' "What is it Nessie? Your uncle is very busy right now, trying to kick the Redskins' ass."

"I was just wondering if you wanted to do something fun with me. We could do anything you wanted." I put my hand on his muscular shoulder for extra emphasis.

Emmetts hand began to shake rapidly as he pounded the green button. His face inched closer and closer to the flat screen, and I could see his eyes start to light up as a smile came across his face. "GO, GO, GO, GO, GO BABY GO! YEAH, TOUCHDOWN!!!! HOO HOO HOO! WHOS THE BOSS? OH YEAH, EMMETT'S THE BOSS! GET SOME!" He boomed and slammed the controller onto the ground. It amazed me how he didn't break it. Emmett then got up and did a little victory dance.

I cleared my throat. "Uhm, Emmett, did you hear me?"

He sat back down beside me. "What did you say kid? I was a little busy _creaming some redskin ass!_" He mocked the television screen.

I rolled my eyes. "I was _saying_ that I am extremely bored, and wanted to know if you wanted to do something. I cant find Grandma, and I don't know where Alice and Rosalie are."

"Your aunts went to the mall. Rose needed a new set of lingerie, and Alice needed some more hair stuff. I don't know, some girly things that don't interest me." He waved it off.

"Why would Rose need more lingerie, her and I bought some last week. She got like… nine different things. Are you sure that's where they went?" I squinted my eyes in confusion.

Emmett started to smirk. "Well, _little_ girl, when you are a _big_ girl, you will know that a true man doesn't keep lingerie. It eventually will get shredded, if he is… manly… enough. You know, strong."

I punched his arm lightly. "Emmett, im not five anymore. I know what you and Rose do. _Everyone_ does. And just because you rip up all her lingerie doesn't make you strong. It makes you seem… oh, I don't know, _average_." I annunciated 'average' very clearly so it would get his attention.

I knew that sounded mean, but it was more of a strategy. When you make Emmett feel small, and weak, he is more apt to show you his strength. This usually works its way into boxing, or football, or some other fun thing. Trust me, if I kept mocking Emmett, he would be entertaining me in no time.

"What?! Renesmee, it takes an extremely strong man to rip up the things that I do. Not only lingerie, but cars, punching through walls that are four feet thick, stomping on pure rock and it turning into dust. Ness, I am far from average." He boasted.

Here comes the good part….

"Prove it." I crossed my arms over my chest and smiled. This was working.

Emmet jumped up from his seat, and took a couple swipes at the air. "Sure thing. What do you want me to do?"

Hmm, what could Emmett and I do, that would be fun… Wow, that really narrows it down. Notice the sarcasm..

"Well, uhm… Boxing." Yeah, that was good. "If you are as strong as you say you are, then you can successfully teach me how to box."

He looked like someone had just insulted him. He squinted his eyes, and he shrugged his huge shoulders. "Psh, that will be easy. Follow me Nessie, you are about to witness, the wonderful teachings of Emmett Cullen."

I follwed him out of the game room, down the stairs to the first floor, down two hallways, and down the stairs to the basement. I know what you are thinking, 'ewuh, they are going to box in a basement? How gross.' But when your basement is split between a boxing arena, and an indoor soccer field, it tends to be pretty amazing.

Once down there, Emmett grabbed a pair of large red boxing gloves, and slid them on. "Now, you are going to need to wear gloves so you don't hurt your hands. You're half human, and I don't want anything happening to you."

I nodded. "But if you're a vampire, why do you need them? It isnt like you are going to break anything or bleed."

He scoffed. "I may not _need_ them, but it adds to the whole package. If you are going to box, you need to look like a boxer. Now, go get a set of gloves, and tie your hair up. I don't want it all dangly in your eyes like that."

I did as I was told, and went over to the shelf that Emmett had pulled his gloves from. There were two more red pairs, three pink pairs, three blue pairs, three lime green pairs, and two black pairs. I grabbed the smallest ones I seen, which just so happened to be lime green. Before I put them on, I ran my fingers through my hair, and pulled it up in a hair tie. After that, I slid my hands into the boxing gloves, and jogged back over to my uncle.

"Ready?" He asked.

I took a shallow breath. "Yepp."

"Alright them, follow me."

We walked over to wear the large sack was hanging from the ceiling. It was black, and was only about three feet from the ground.

"This" Emmett said, motioning to the thiing. "Is a punching bag. You are supposed to punch it, and it gets you ready to fight. But remember, everything I am about to show you, does not get repeated to you dad. Are we clear?" He smiled at me.

"Yeah, I understand. Don't tell dad, and punching bags are made for punching. Got it." I smiled back.

"Good, watch what I do, and then you do the exact same thing."

He took a step back, and took a breath that wasn't needed. Emmett then enclosed the space between him and the bag, and began to take his fists back by his head. Quickly, he forced it to the surface of the punching bag, leaving a dent that immediately puffed back up into its normal shape. He repeated this process a couple times, occasionaly switching fists. His body began to look as if he were dodging something, and right as he tilted to one side, he would take another swipe at the punching bag. I began to notice that there was a certain rhythm that he followed. Punch right, punch right, dodge punch left, dodge, and then the pattern would carry on into the next. He even threw in some uppercuts, and I could see him smile he left a large dent in the black material. Eventually Emmetts punches and hits came to an end and he was staring at me.

He was still bouncing from foot to foot when he said "So, do you understand how important it is so make sure you dodge, and are quick? If not, your gonna get punched in the mouth, and your uncle would have to beat someone up."

We laughed together and I nodded. "I think I understand. Can I try it now?"

"Well yeah. Go ahead and try, but Nessie, _please_ don't hurt yourself. If you do, your father is going to find out I let you box, and he will get furious."

I laughed at how worried Emmett was about my Dad. I stepped up to the punching bag, and squared my feet so that they were shoulder length apart. Without thinking or hesitation, I hit the punching bag with all my might.

My mouth let out a little grunt. "Is this" I punched it again. "Right? Am I doing it correctly"

Emmett smiled reassuringly at me. "Yeah, your doing great squirt. Keep going."

I let my hands to the work, and occasionally I would lean to a certain side so that I could pretend to dodge an opponents fist. This was actually really fun. Me beting the crap our of a punching bag, who knew it would be this enjoyable. After a few more uppercuts, I started to do crazy things like kick the bag, or get close to it and say rude things as if it were someone I despised. Each puch brought joy to me, because it felt like no matter what I did in boxing, nothing was wrong.

Although smacking a punching bag is a great deal of fun, it felt like something was missing. I had my gloves, I had a punching bag, and had one those boxing rings, so what is that real, professional boxers have that I don't.

Oh yeah, a partner.

I stopped my hits and looked back at Emmett. "Hey Emmett… you know how much I love you right?" I batted my eyelashes like a flirtacious little girl.

He groaned. "Renesmee, I know you love me… what do you want from me?"

"Uncle Emmett, what would ever make you think I want something from you?" I put my hang over my heart, and looked appauled.

He pointed to me. "That! That… that girly 'oh please, do something for me' look! Its when a girl makes their eyes big, and blinks in a cute way, and acts extremely innocent. It can get a man to do anything for them, and you know it."

"_Anything?"_ I raised my eyebrows and smiled.

"Ughhhh. What is it? What do you want? I'll do anything, just stop with the adorable faces." He pleaded.

"Good" I said Cheerily. "I love you Emmett."

I took of my gloves, and grabbed his hand, leading him towards the boxing ring. I trudged up the steps, dragging him along behind me. We were finally in the middle of the ring when I put my gloves back on, and placed my fists in front of my face.

Emmett looked confused so I told him what I had planned. "Boxing. You. Me."

"You want me to fight against my own neice? My own _small, dainty, fragile_ neice?" He asked.

"Yupp, I want you to fight me. But don't worry, I'll win" I said, trying to provoke him. He didn't budge, he just stood there with his arms hanging freely by his sides. "Come on Emmett, the match is going to start in three, two, one, PUNCH TIME!"

I punched him right in his abdominal area, and he didn't even flinch. Hmm, maybe a different jab will do. I forced my fist onto his chest, and looked up at him. He was looking right back down at me, smiling.

"Im not fighting you sweetheart. I would hurt you, and I could never do that." He put his hand on my shoulder and I shook it off.

"You just gonna let me win that easily, Cullen?" I grumbled, and tried again. Nothing. In one last attempt to get him to fight back, I went for the one place I knew would hurt, even for a vampire. Right before my glove came into contact with them, Emmetts huge hand grabbed my wrist, and brough my arm up in the air.

"Ah, ah, ah, Nessie. Punching boys in the balls isnt the way to go." His booming laughter filled the basement. "Is our little fight over now?"

I glared at him. "This isnt over Emmett. You may have won the battle, but I will win the war."

Emmett started laughing again, and I made my way out of the ring, to the shelf that held all the supplies. I threw my gloves in the correct place, and stomped up the stairs while mumbling profanities about how I now hated boxing. As I was walking by the livingroom, I heard a buzzing noise. I poked my head in the room, and I could see my cell phone vibrating on the coffee table. Quickly, I ran to it, picked it up, and unlocked it.

One new text message from Jacob. I opened it up to reveal what he had written.

_Ness, there is something I have to talk to you about. Meet me at First beach around four. Don't bring Blondie, or your Dad. I want it to be just you and I. Oh, and don't eat before you come either. It will all be taken care of. Ill see you then sweetheart. (:_

Right as my eyes skimmed the last bit of the message, my mind was made up. I knew what I had to do.

* * *

**JPOV (meeting at the beach-gasp)**

When I arrived at First Beach, my mind was blown. I couldn't wrap my mind around how great the scenery looked. Alice had really outdone herself this time. All along the beach were long strands of twinkling white lights that looked like the belonged in a fairytale. The sky was just starting to transform into a medium grey color, so the lights glistened in the dull light of the sunset. On the beach was a beautiful, pearl white canopy that sheiled the set up from possible inclimate weather. Underneath the canopy was a large purple striped blanket that held purple and white pillows, and smaller blankets for Renesmee to cover up with in case she got cold. By the corners of the legs, were stands that held burning purple and white candles. The flames on top of the wick set a nice mood, and not to mention the wonderful aroma they let off. As I walked closer, I could distinguish the sound of light music playing from an iHome. Renesmee's ipod had been hooked up to it, and now all of her very favorite songs were pouring out of the speakers. Looking closely, I could see that Alice must have sprinkled miniscule pieces of silver sparkles onto the blanket and surrounding sand. It glimmered flawlessly in the candlelight. I kneeled down beside everything, and started to unload the food I had packed, from the picnic basket I brought. Amazingly, nothing had tipped over during the journey here.

After doing so, all of Nessies favorite foods were here. She didn't particularly care for anything, but there were few things she actually adored. I had boston crème pie, brownies, oreos and milk, chicken ceaser salad, ramen noodles, hot fudge sundae poptarts, oranges, and macaroni and cheese. Im not saying Renesmee had the most normal food choice, but that's what I love about her, she is so unique.

When I was finished adding the finishing touches to everything, I started getting a little nervous. Was I doing the right thing? Am I out of my mind for setting all this up? What if I get rejected, can I honestly handle that? I mean, I have no clue how it feels to have your imprint not feel the same, and I hope not to feel that feeling. I stood up, paced around a little bit, and then sat back down. My fingers involuntarily started tapping on my leg, and I kept looking at my phone to check the time. _Come on Jake, pull it together. This is just Renesmee, the girl you have known forever. Don't be a puss._

I looked down at myself, and inspected what I had decided on wearing. A pair of dark-wash, well fitting jeans, and a white and black striped buttin down shirt. I had decided on my brand new pure white puma's and I let my hair lay naturally. Hopefully Nessie will like it this way. I check my phone one last time, and seen it was exactly 3:58. Oh damn, only two more minutes. What if she doesn't show, what if-

I was brought out of my thoughts to the sound of an angels voice.

"Jake?!" Nessie was at the spot where the grass was meeting the sand. She began to run towards me, but she kept fumbling, so she took her wedges off and sprinted to me barefoot.

I thought she looked gorgeous from afar, but now that she was standing right beside me, I could really admire her features. She has wearing a deep purple halter top dress that flowed evenly to where it ended halfway up her thigh. It was very short but its not like im complaining… The top of the dress was rather lowcut, and I could see her cleavage easily. Her perfectly round shoulders were poking out, and it took my everything not to stare at her chest… Renesmee's hair was slightly curled, and it lay perfectly on her pale shoulders, while her bangs were bobby pinned to the side. Her lip gloss shimmered on her perfectly plump lips and she smelt like herself, which drove me completely wild. There was light make-up on her face, but not much. Renesmee was naturally beautiful; She didn't need make-up to acheice beauty, she was born with must have put glitter on her as well, because there were little speckles glistening on her flawless skin. To say Nessie looked amazing, was an understatement. She looked pretty, gorgeous, beautiful, and just utterly breah-taking. Tonight was like I was seeing her for the first time.

I hugged her and smelt her hair as I kissed her forehead. "Hey Ness,you look.. wonderful. Really , really beautiful."

Her cheeks turned a slight pink color. Nothing compared to Bella's blush, but somehow, less was more in Ness' case. She pulled away from me and motioned toward the canopy set up only a couple feet away.

"Thanks. Did you…?" She asked as she walked over, and sat down near a puffy pillow. I could see her scope the food and pick up an oreo and start to nibble on it.

I sat down across from her. "Yeah, with a little help from a certain pixie."

"Alice." She giggled, and took another bite of the oreo.

I nodded. "It was all my idea, but I didn't know how to set it up so that it had 'couture'" I said, using Alice's previous word. "I told her the colors, and what to get, and she set it all up."

"Well it looks great Jake, really it does. How did you have time to do this if you were patroling all day? How did that go by the way?"

"Patroling was okay, but I got off early. Seth told me to go ahead and take off so that I could plan all of this. Im glad you like it though." I smiled at her, and she looked down. Had I done something wrong?

We were silent for a minute, and the only sound that could be heard was the soft crash of a wave and the hum of music. Renesmee's lips started to move, yet no sound came out. I observed her for a couple seconds, and I could easily tell she was singing the words to the song that was playing.

I put my hand on her knee and I could hear her breath catch in her throat. Was that a good sign or bad? "You like this song?"

She looked back at me and smiled. "This is my favorite song Jake. How did you..?" She trailed off, and looked back down.

I took my finger, put it under her chin, and brought her eyes back to mine. "I listen. I don't have to be a mind reader to understand you. Every single word that you say sticks in my mind Ness, I don't want to miss a thing." I whispered.

"Jake?" She said softly.

"Hmm?"

She sighed. She looked so cute when she did that. The way her shoulders rose and fell drew me in. "There is so much that I want to say to you right now, but I guess I should start with thank you. This place looks amazing. _You_ look amazing."

"It was nothing Ness, anything for you." I shrugged. "You really think I look nice?"

She got up from her seat and knelt in from of me, our faces were only inches apart. "Jacob, you look beautiful. But there is one think I would change." Before I could protest, her small fingers were undoing the buttons on my shirt. She kept going until the top three buttons were undone. She sat back, and smiled at what she had done. "Perfect."

"Uhm, thanks Ness." The way her fingers felt against my chest made my nerves shiver. I put my hand against her face and caressed her cheek. "Have I told you how lovely you look tonight?"

"Only once or twice" She joked, and then giggled.

"Well then I obviously havent sait it enough because you look fantastic miss Cullen."

I was looking into her eyes, and I swear I got lost. Looking at Renesmee only made me realize how much I need her, and want her in my life. I don't want to go another day without her knowing how I feel. That was the whole point of tonight, to lay all my cards on the table.

"Ness?" I asked.

Her heart started to beat a little faster than normal. "Yeah?"

"There… is actually a reason why I set all this up for you tonight. There is something I have to tell you." I told her.

"Oh?" She said it as if it were a question.

"Keep in mind, that everything I say tonight is the truth. No matter what comes out of my mouth, you have a choice. You can do whatever you want Renesmee. But please, try to understand." I pleaded.

She shifted. "Jake, your scaring me."

I got up from my seat, and plopped myself right beside her so that our thighs were touching. I took both of her hands in mine, and looked her straight in the eye. I smiled to try and show her everything was okay, and her heartbeat really started to accelerate. "Sweetheart there is no reason to be scared, I promise. I want to do this the right way, so please try to listen to everything I say. Can you do that for me?

She nodded, so I went one. "You know most of the quileute legands, but there is one I know you havent heard of. There is something very few of my people are fortunate enough to do. Ness, have you ever heard of the word 'Imprinting'?"

"No, what does it mean?" She furrowed her delicate eyebrows.

"For my people, Imprinting happens to those of us who can phase into a wolf. In other words, it happens to some of the people in my pack. To be simple, imprinting is this magical, spiritual thing that draws us to someone. I guess you could call it love at first sight, but it isnt always like that. If the person you imprint on is young, it is more like a brotherly love, and as the imprintee gets older, and matures, and that brotherly love can transform into something better. It can turn into a relationsip, but the imprintee can always choose someone different. Do you have any questions so far?"

"So, the imprintee can choose somebody else, but what about the imprinter, what would they do?"

I sighed. "Well, the imprinter is always going to love their imprint, no matter what. It would hurt the person deeply if they were rejected by their imprint, but why would the imprint reject them, they are a perfect match. Some of my brothers have imprinted, and they are extremely happy. It truly is something mystical and magical Ness. The imprinter always wants to be with their imprint. I mean, the imprint becomes my peoples whole life. It's like the world revolves around that one special person, and nothing else matters. They would go to the ends of the earth for them."

"Did Sam imprint on Emily?" She asked in a sweet voice.

I nodded. "Can you guess who else imprinted?"

She closed her eyes, and I could tell she was thinking. "Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel, and.. I don't think anyone else."

"Actually weetheart, Quil imprinted on Claire."

Renesmee smiled. "That's really sweet."

Wait, Renesmee thinks its sweet? When I told her mother this, Bella freaked out because she thought it was like some sort of child predatorness.

"So, you don't think it is… wrong?" I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Jacob, of course not. Like you said, Claire is still just a little girl. Quil must see her as a younger sister, nothing in a romantic sense. I think it is great that Claire has someone to be there for her all the time. Someone to protect her, and love her, and just be her best friend. I don't think there is _anything_ wrong with it at all, Jake."

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Renesmee was completely okay with the fact that Quil imprinted on a child. Maybe she would feel the same way about me imprinting on her. _Hopefully_ she will feel the same way.

"Well, im really glad you feel that way, honey."

She laughed. "Jake, I don't see why you got so worked up about telling me that. Imprinting seems like a great thing. There was no need for you to feel nervous about it, it is just something that some people in your pack go through."

Here is the hard part. Telling Renesmee that I imprinted on her. The way I see it, this could go two ways. She could be fine with it, or she could think im a freak and never want to speak to me again… Great.

"Actually, uhm, Ness, there is, a uh, a point." I stuttered, and she looked confused. "Renesmee, I don't know how to put this, so I am just going to come out and say it. Ness… _I_ imprinted."

Renesmee's face went through a series of different expressions, none of them looking good. I could see tears starting to form in her eyes, and when they starting to stream down her cheek, it took everything I had not to kiss them away, but I knew I had to let Ness deal with this. It had to sink in.

"So you are just going to leave everything you know for some girl? You set all of this up for me tonight, to tell me you imprinted on some other girl? It took me over three hours to get ready today, because I wanted to look beautiful for you! It doesn't even matter now, im not the girl you want! No, I am just the girl you used, until you found you so called soulmate! Jacob how could you!? You have always been there for me, ever since the day I was born! You kissed away my booboos, you were there when I had a bad dream, you have _always_ been there for me, and now you are just going to waltz up, and leave for some homewrecking whore?! Jacob, _I love you!_ Before, I thought it was just a crush, but you tell me this shit, and I just realized it Jake, I _love_ you. But that doesn't matter now does it? My feelings don't mean a _damn thing_ to you now, do they? No, as long as you have your imprintee, your world is going to keep spinning. Well you know what, my world just fucking crumbled down on me. Everything I have ever known has just flown out the window! Jacob,how could you do this to me!? I love you, I really do, and it doesn't even matter." She started to scream, and sob, and I was frozen.

She didn't understand it. This beautful creature honestly thought I was leaving her. I grabbed her and wrapped my arms tightly around her, pulling her onto my lap. I brushed the hair out of her face, and wiped her tears away with my thumb. Her make-up was running down her face, yet she still looked just as beautiful. I kissed her cheek, her forehead, her hair, and all over her except for her lips. I let her cry on me, and then I looked at those wonderous brown eyes.

"Nessie, baby, of course it matters. It all matters! Honey, I imprinted on _you._" I explained to her.

"You.. you imprinted on…me?" Her sobbing had slowed, and now I could hear her shallow breaths.

I nodded, and stroked her cheek. "Yes sweetheart, don't you get it? You are the only one for me, Ness. My one and only. I know you are confused right now, and I promise, honey, I can explain everything. You have to understand, I wanted to wait to tell you because-"

She put her fingers to my lips, and silenced me. "Jacob Black, you can explain everything later, but these lips can only do one thing at a time, and as of right now, I don't want them talking."

I smiled, and moved my head in, so that my forehead was touching hers. I could taste her scent on my mouth, and feel her breathing on my skin. She closed her eyes, and I did the same. Her hands were wrapped behind my neck, and mine were tucked tightly around her waist.

"That's all you had to say, sweetheart." I whispered

With one final kiss to her forehead, I lowered my lips to hers, and pressed gently. Our lips moved in perfect rhythm as if they were the last pieces of a puzzle, that fit together perfectly. Her hands traveled from my neck to my each side of my cheeks. I could see into her head, she was showing me all the great memories she had of me from her childhood.

I brought her body closer to mine, so that our chests were touching. I could literally feel her heartbeat beating in synchronization with mine. This has to be what heaven is like. I pulled my lips from hers, and placed one final, gentle kiss on her sweet lips. Everthing around me meant nothing at this moment. I had the most important thing resting in my arms, and the best feeling sitting in hy heart.

Renesmee smiled at me with those beautiful brown eyes, and I at once, I could see all I have ever wanted and all I will ever need.

Everthing around me meant nothing at this moment. I had the most important thing resting in my arms, and the best feeling sitting in hy heart.

**AWUH! She loves him now! At first it was like, but something inside her triggered, and sure enough it is love… Hope you like this chapter, I loved writing it. Now I can finally get into the fun dating chapters, the story is only going to get better from here. Please, as always, I ask you to review. I love REVIEWS. (: THANK YOU.**


	4. Not a monster

"Jake, really I don't know about this. At first I thought it would be okay but I just… I don't know how he will take it." I told Jacob.

We were driving back to my house, and at the moment, we were less than five minutes away. What I had thought to be some time to spend together as friends actually turned out to be the night where I was told the actual truth for once. Jacob imprinted on me, and I finally told him how I felt. Things went surprisingly great. After the whole dramatized speech I gave him, our amazing kiss, and all the cuddling, this is where we were. Driving home to meet my doom. Dad.

Now I know what you're thinking. 'Wouldn't he be happy for me?' Well, I guess this is true, but Daddy is… well he's a little overprotective of. That is actually an understatement of how anal he is when it comes to my upbringing. Jake and Dad don't really see eye to eye in the first place, and with Jake and I dating now; I can easily see it getting _a lot_ worse.

He sighed. "Ness, baby, really. We are going to have to tell him sometime, I mean we can't just keep this a secret. He deserves to know, and besides, it isn't like he didn't see this coming. He has known about the imprint since day one. He can't honestly think that I would see you as a little sister forever, can he? Especially when you are wearing dresses like that…" He trailed off and I seen him look over to my outfit. He took his index finger and lightly traces a pattern on my thigh.

I smiled to myself. Alice had pulled through with my clothes, just like always. "Just promise me that when we tell him you won't act… Well, selfish."

"How would I act selfish?" He squinted his eyes.

"Jake, you and Dad always fight over who I love more, who loves me more, and who means the most to me. You know how sensitive he is about me growing up, so if you could please just keep the boasting to a minimum I would really appreciate it. I don't want him thinking that he is losing me to you." I smiled to him.

"But he is losing you to me…." Jacob smirked and I could see that he was trying to play some game with me.

"Well yeah, but how about we just keep it a secret from my dad. Just let him think that I am his for a little while longer, okay? You and I both know that I am yours, and that you are mine."

"Alright Ness, whatever floats your boat. And for the record, you have _always_ been my Nessie. Ever since I saw those brown eyes." He nodded, and made a left turn down the bare, winding road that led to my house. Once we got to my driveway, all the lights were still on which didn't surprise me one bit. It could be four in the morning and my house would be the only one in Forks that was still oozing with energy. Jake pulled in, and parked behind Rose's car. We got out of the Rabbit, and walked hand in hand up to the front door. He was just about to reach for the door knob when I pulled his arm back.

"Wait! Think of something else before we go in here." I whispered. "I want to _tell_ them, not have Daddy read our minds and spoil the surprise."

Jacob laughed lightly. "Okay Ness, whatever you want. We can do this your way tonight."

I kissed his cheek and added "Thank you." I tried to stroll a little closer to the door, but he held my hand and arm firmly in place. I looked at him questioningly and when he smiled I sighed. What could he possibly be stalling for? He's the one who was so ready to do this, not me. "Jake, what is it?"

"Kiss me." Is all he said. I guess he saw the confusion in my face, because he said "You kissed me on the cheek, which you used to do before, but since we're together, now I can kiss you when and where I want. So…. kiss me."

I bit my lip while smiling. He took two steps and our chests were touching again. I could feel the heat radiating off of him, even though he still had his shirt on. I bet he could feel my heart beating a million times a minute. This is how I will have to live from now on, my heart racing, and my cheeks blushing. This is what Jake did to me, and I absolutely adored it. He placed his hands on my hips and mine were firmly on his arms, pulling me impossibly closer to him while our lips moved together. We kissed for a while until I remembered that we were standing on my front porch, about to announce to the family that we were together. I retracted my face from Jacob and he looked down to me and smiled.

"Ready baby?" He asked.

I nodded and we stepped into a warm and welcoming house. The fire was crackling in the corner, and I could hear the television playing from the family room. Inside, Emmett was sitting on the couch with Rose perched comfortably on his lap. Mom and Dad were sprawled across the loveseat, while Seth was sitting in a bean bag chair eating a bag of chips. No surprise there.

Dad laughed. "True sweetheart. The boy really knows how to pack it all in, doesn't he?"

Seth opened his mouth to reveal a mouthful of half chewed chips. He waved and I waved back. It was awkward to just stand in front of your family when you need to tell them something, so I grabbed Jacob's hand and brought him with me to a small sofa. We sat down and I looked around at everyone, who was mysteriously staring wide-eyed at Jacob and I.

In trying to get them to look at my face and not just myself as if I were a blob, I thought I would try and start a conversation. "So, hmm.. Anything happen while I was gone?"

Nobody said anything, so I tried a new approach. "Okay, so you guys won't believe how big the moon looks tonight. It's a full moon, but there is something different about it. Want to go look?"

Dad looked at Emmett. "I don't know Em, I was wondering the same thing."

"Do you think something is wrong with it?" Emmet quizzed, and squinted at me again.

"It was fine before she left, I don't think anything is wrong." Rose jumped in.

"Uhm… is there a problem?" I asked to nobody in particular. "What are you guys talking about? And why won't you answer me? Why the hell are you guys staring?" Why were they all looking at us? It wasn't as if we were just making out like ravenous animals in front of everyone. We were two normal people sitting down casually on my couch.

Of course, I could have guessed who would be the first one to talk. "You're holding hands with Jacob." Emmett said, in a mocking tone.

I looked down to my left hand that was currently being cradled by Jacob's warm fingers. I started to feel myself blush slightly. I was nowhere near embarrassed about dating Jacob, nor was I nervous about telling my family. I could very easily tell them, I was just nervous about what they would say.

"Why are you guys holding hands?" Mom chimed in.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words flooded out. Instead, I sounded like a fish, gasping for air. I looked up at Jacob, silently asking for help.

Jake cleared his throat. "Ness was cold, so I thought that by me holding her hand could, it would warm her up. No big deal guys, really."

He looked at me, and I could see in his eyes that he was urging me to go on.

"Yeah, exactly. It is actually really chilly out there, even for Forks." I nodded like an idiot. Now normally, I was a great liar, but not when it came to getting personal approvals.

"Wow Nessie, could that lie be any more fake?" Seth chuckled. "We all know you don't get cold."

I snorted. "Actually Seth, I get cold a lot. Well, frequently." Everyone glared at me. "Alright, fine, fine, I hardly ever get cold, but you know what? It is freaking chilly out there, and I don't want to hear anything else about it. Case closed, we are done talking about it."

Even though we were getting looked at strangely, I couldn't help the smile that was held firm on my face. Everyone was quiet, as they continued to stare at my hand. This was actually really weird, I mean, who wants to be glared at when it is a criticizing stare? I squirmed a little bit and Rosalie fixed her gaze to my face.

She mouthed 'what happened?'

I rolled my eyes playfully and mouthed 'tell you later' back to her.

Rosalie nodded, and turned her attention back to the television. I tried to pay attention to what they were watching, but all I could tell was that it was Sex in the City, and that it was towards the end. I felt a nudge in my shoulder, and looked up to Jacob.

"What?" I whispered only soft enough for him to hear.

"Ness, are you really _that_ afraid of what they will say? They are your family, and I know everyone will be happy. Well, except for your Dad, but he doesn't count." He chuckled in a whispered volume, and I giggled with him. He was trying to make me smile, and it was working. Although I didn't want to admit it, he was right. I need to tell my family this, and stop worrying so much. Everything would be fine.

I looked down to our hands. His thumb was rubbing the side of my index finger, and it felt nice. "Alright. You're right, I need to stop being such a baby. Just wait until the next commercial break."

"Way to procrastinate babe." He chuckled. "I'm here Ness, you're father wont flip out on you. He would totally kick _my_ ass."

I scoffed lightly. "Jake, that doesn't really help. I just want him to accept it, you know?"

"In order for them to accept it, you have to tell them about it. They aren't just going to guess it on their own."

I squinted at him, looking for a comeback, but I came up empty handed. He was absolutely right, I was just being a baby about the situation at hand. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

He laughed and gently kissed my hair. We both looked back to the screen, and pretended to actually be interested in what was going on. Characters moved about in the plot, and there were a few laughs. Mostly from Seth, but that didn't matter. He was fun to be around, and I'm actually glad he was here. I know Jake would want him aware of what was going on.

Soon enough some loud, annoying commercial about Geico came on, and everyone turned to talk to each other.

"Guys, can I uh, can I say something?" I said in a timid voice. I hadn't noticed that Alice and Jasper had come into the room, let alone Carlisle and Esme who were sitting in a chair together.

Rosalie sat straight up. "Does it have to do with what you are keeping from us?"

"Yeah, it does."

"Well then get to it! I want to know why you seem so happy." What can I say? My aunt loves gossip.

My mouth went dry, and I just seemed to freeze. I was moving my lips, but no words were coming out. I looked to Jake for some help. He looked at me with those big beautiful eyes and I knew that doing this would be easy. Jacob deserved to see me confidant in him, and that is what I was going to show him.

"Come on Ness, just tell them." He whispered in assurance.

I took a deep breath and felt Jacob squeeze my hand. "I… I like Jacob. And, he uh, he likes me… so I guess you could say that we are, well… Dating."

The reactions from my family were easy to read, all except one. Alice and Rosalie seemed to be happy, as did Esme and Mom, while Carlisle and Jasper looked pretty nonchalant about the whole thing. Seth was his same old smiley self, and Emmet seemed kind of mad. That was to be expected, he is definitely the more protective uncle out of my two. Like I said, they were all easy to distinguish, other than one. Dad. He looked like a sculpture; perfectly still, and there wasn't an ounce of emotion showing through him.

"Well, congratulations guys." Jasper said like a true southern gentleman. "I knew something was different when you guys walked in. There was a lot of sensitivity in the love department. There was some lust too."

I just about choked on my own spit. Jasper caught the _real_ feelings I was feeling for Jake. Every. Single. One of them.

It was Emmett who spoke next. "Wow Nessie, the next thing you are going to tell is, is that you are knocked up. Get some!"

I thought I was going to die right there on the spot. My cheeks began to feel tingly and had a familiar sense of warmth. Everyone glared at him and Esme, being motherly, had to put in her thoughts.

"Emmett Cullen, please. Your niece is embarrassed enough as it is." She smiled warmly at me.

Emmett being Emmett, just had to have the last word. "Embarrassed about what? Giving little Jakey here massive boners?" The room grew silent, except for the growling coming from Dad. "Oh whatever, you guys know she does. Did you not see his pants grow last week when she bent over to pick up her cell phone when she dropped it? It was like a mountain in his pants!"

Emmet laughed and Dad just made a crunching sound with his teeth. "Jacob? A word, _please_?"

"Uh, sure thing Edward." Jacob got up from his seat and followed my Dad into the kitchen. When he walked past Emmett, he kicked his shin, and swore to him under his breath.

Why was my dad being like this? I had expected him to be uptight, but never violent. He actually sounded scary.

Mom walked over to me and took the seat where Jacob had just been. "Don't worry about him baby, he is just being a father. You know how it hurts him to see you grow up, right?"

"I guess, but… Mom, you guys knew it would happen sooner or later, didn't you?" I sighed. Life was so complicated.

"Of course we did Renesmee, but we all thought it would be later. _Years_ later to be honest. You are only 6, sweetheart." I looked at her with pity. "Fine, fine, you are 16, sorry. I was going by actual years."

"That's okay, I understand." I started playing with my fingers. "Mom, is Dad mad? You know, about the whole Jake and I dating thing?"

She ran her fingers through my wavy hair. "No, of course he isn't mad. He is just.. shocked. Overwhelmed if you will. Your father will come around, he always does. Just give it time sweetie."

Just then there was a growl from the kitchen, and everyone turned to inspect what had happened. Alice put her finger to her lips in a gesture to silence us so that we would over hear what was taking place.

"Do you think I planned this, Edward? No, I didn't! You know that! My feelings change when her feelings change, so _obviously_ I am not the only one who was starting to have changing opinions." Jacob roared. I could tell he was trying to keep his voice low, but it wasn't working out very well.

There was a sigh. "I know that Jacob, and I know you didn't force yourself on her. I just don't know if she is ready enough to be in a relationship yet."

I gasped. I was too ready to be in a relationship! He had no right telling Jacob that i wasn't ready, he had no idea how i felt.

It was Jake who spoke next. "Look, Edward, I'm not going to push her into anything she doesn't want. Just as the imprint goes, I am whatever _she_ wants me to be. Not what you want, and not what Bella insists on. This is all about her, and it always will be about her. She is all that matters to me, and you know that for a fact."

"Can you just stop talking like that? And _thinking _like that?" Dad sneered. "It is hard to be furious when you are saying the right things."

"Oh, well excuse me for being the best thing for your daughter. What the hell Edward?" Jake said sarcastically. "And about my thoughts? I have told you a million and two times, stay out of my head if you don't want to know what I'm thinking about your daughter!"

Daddy hissed. "I can deal with the thoughts about you wanting to be her boyfriend, or whatever it is you are, but can you at least stop thinking about her body? It is nasty the way you see her Jacob! She is not 'sexy', she is a beautiful young woman!"

"Edward, have you seen her legs?!"

There was a small bang. It sounded like a plate being thrown, and broken. "They know. Let's go." Dad said.

Everyone that was previously spying on Jake and Daddy acted casual as if we all were not eavesdropping. Jake walked back in and sat on the opposite side of me where my mom wasn't perched, and Daddy sat where he was before. Mom scurried back to his side, of course. They can never be separated.

I touched Jacob's hand. _Is he really that mad?_

He looked at me and moved his hand openly in a 'kind of' sort of way.

I sighed, and put my head on Jacob's shoulder. He kissed my hair which made me smile and cause my father to look in our direction with disgust. _Dad I'm not sorry. I am sorry that you are mad, but I regret nothing. I like Jacob, and he likes me too. You knew this would happen, and I know you wish it was later, but it isn't, so can you please accept it? You don't have to be happy about it or anything, I just want to know that I have your approval. _

Once again Dad looked at me, and I stared him straight in the eye. The corner of his mouth moved up in a friendly way. It wasn't much of a smile, but I could tell he was trying, which was good enough for me.

_Thank you Daddy._ I thought.

He nodded and looked back to the television like the rest of my family. This was how it was for the next hour or so. My family, Jake and I just relaxing, and laughing together. Dad kept quiet for the duration, but at least he wasn't scowling or growling. It was nice, I must say, but I really did want some time with just Daddy to talk things through. Jacob and I would get our alone time soon enough, and seeing as everyone else was okay with Jake and I being a real couple, there was nothing to talk about with them.

* * *

I felt myself being moved, hovering over the ground. Warm arms were wrapped around me, and my head was laying on something soft, yet firm. I fluttered my eyes until they were slightly opened, and the first thing I could clearly see was Jacob's dark chocolate orbs staring straight back at me.

He whispered to me. "Shhh, baby, go back to sleep."

Jacob opened my bedroom door and placed me gently onto my bed, while pulling my comforter up to my neck. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep downstairs. I wanted us to be able to talk more." I yawned sleepily.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You were exhausted, and needed sleep. You _still_ need sleep, so go back to bed Nessie." He was stroking my hair in a soothing motion.

I shook my head in disagreement. "No, I want to talk to you now, Jake." I yawned again.

He chuckled, but it sounded like more of a sigh. "Just like your mother Ness. So unbelievably stubborn."

I sat up, and leaned against his shoulder, trying to get my blood flowing through my body faster in an attempt to wake up. After I could hold my eyes open with no hesitation, I looked to him. He knew exactly what I was asking, without me having to say a single word.

"Not much happened while you were asleep. Just some chatting about you, of course."

Of course they would have to talk about me. Of freaking course. "What exactly was said with you and Daddy? I know that you guys were going to talk if I fell asleep. Damn it, why couldn't I stay awake!"

"Well, you couldn't stay awake because you are a person, and persons need sleep. As for the other question, I think someone else that wants to talk to you can answer it."

I was just about to ask him what he meant when my bedroom door opened to reveal Dad standing in the hallway. I nodded back to Jacob. "Okay, but I will see you tomorrow, right?"

"Renesmee, you have seen me every day since you were born. With us together, you are going to see me a lot more often now. I'll be over here when you wake up, and we can do whatever you want tomorrow, alright?"

"Sounds good to me Jake. Text me okay?"

He nodded and leaned in to me, to kiss me gently, and sweetly on the lips. "Bye Ness."

I kissed him again, and he walked by my dad, and out the hallway. A couple seconds later I heard his car pull out of the driveway, and make its way down my quiet road. There were a few knocks on my wall. It was Daddy.

I patted my bed, and he was there in a flash sitting by me. We were both silent at first, and I could see why. Neither one of us knew what to say in order to start the conversation.

"That isn't true Nessie. I am just trying to think of what to say is all. This is very hard for someone like me.."

I squinted, and even though it was dark in my bedroom, I sure he would be able to see it. "What do you mean someone like you? You are just my Daddy, Daddy."

He laughed softly, and grabbed my hand. He put it in his, and I was flooded with the familiar temperature difference. "Exactly my point. Most fathers don't enjoy talking to their little girls about boys. Especially when the father can hear every inappropriate thought the boy has ever thought of regarding the daughter."

"Jake isn't that bad is he? I mean sure he is a horn dog, but he always has been." I started to smile. "And besides, Jacob is always a perfect gentleman when it comes to me. Never once has he tried to push me into anything."

"Good. Because if he does, he will have a house full of ravenous vampires after him, and this time, I won't hesitate to break his jaw."

I looked down to our intertwined hands, and raised them up. "I just can't see you hurting anyone Dad. You are much too gentle for that."

"I like you seeing me that way, Renesmee. I would rather you see me as a butterfly than a monster…"

Dad always had remorse for himself. Even for the things that he couldn't help, such as his DNA- his true being. I hated seeing him upset over it, so I decided to try and lighten the mood.

"So does that make me half butterfly, and half monster?" I joked, and he moved a piece of hair behind my ear.

Daddy smiled. "Yes. Half butterfly, half monster, but full time beautiful." I started to blush, and he added "I used to love when your mother did that. In fact, I think that I love your blush more than your brown eyes. That shade of pink looks lovely on you Nessie."

Now that the ice had been broken in this awkward conversation, maybe we could talk about what he really wanted to say. "Are we going to talk about my cheeks the whole night?" I smirked.

"No" He sighed. "I presume that you know the reason that I want to talk to you?"

"Jake." I said simply.

Dad had that crooked smile that my mom had told me about over a million times. "I can't say that I'm happy about this Renesmee, and I am not going to lie. I think you are too young to date, but obviously there isn't much I can do about it now. Imprints just don't change. Losing you is just… it is going to be one of the hardest things I will have to do."

Why is it that all fathers assume that as soon as their daughter begins to date that she is going to move out of the house? "Dad, you aren't losing me. Not yet anyways, and besides.. I was yours before I was ever Jake's. You are the Daddy, you get special treatment."

"And what exactly does this 'special treatment' entail?" He seemed truly curious.

I had to think. "Uhm. Well, for one, I live with you. So you get to be here when I wake up, and uh, you get to teach me things. Things Jake doesn't know about. Like literature, and the piano, and even cooking. Plus, you are going to have to walk me down the aisle one day. Those are all things Jake doesn't get to do…" I let it sink in, hoping that he would snap at my bait.

"I guess you're right. I'm being absurd aren't I?" He asked skeptically, and I nodded automatically. "Although, I have to admit… I don't know if I could beat Jacob when it comes to cooking."

"Oh you could, trust me. Sure, Jake may eat all the time, but that is pretty much it. He eats, but he never prepares food."

We shared a laugh and then there was an awkward silence, ending when I yawned.

"You're tired." Daddy observed. "I should let you get to sleep, but before I do, there is one more thing I would like to say, if that is alright."

He didn't have to ask if he could say something. "Sure, go ahead."

"I don't like the way he kissed you."

I couldn't help the scoff that came from me. "Well, you don't have to. Not everything concerns you Dad." Maybe that had a little too much attitude, but I was a teenager. My hormones were raging.

"Maybe you shouldn't kiss him Renesmee. It could give him the wrong Idea, and he could take advantage of you."

"Are you high?" I said sarcastically. "Dad, Jake would never do that, and besides, whatever idea he has, we probably share it, because of the imprint. I see him the way he sees me. It is a mutual thing, so don't just put the blame on solely him. As much as you don't want to hear it, i adore the way he looks, and moves. And about the kissing? That is innocent Dad. Really."

He growled. "Please, _please_, set some ground rules with him. Boundaries are good for new relationships, Renesmee. I don't want him hurting you, and if you set limits, and expectations, things would go along very smoothly."

I made a face of disgust. "Daddy, I'm not some prude. I like things to go natural, and I am not just going to plan anything. Whatever I feel comfortable with, and Jake agrees to is what is going to happen."

His face transformed, and started to calm down a little bit.

"You are so much like your mother." He laughed. "Alright, do what you wish sweetheart; I'm going to go home. Get some sleep for me, okay?"

"Will do." I kissed his cheek, and he waltzed to my door. He was standing in the doorway when I said. "I love you Dad. Don't forget it."

Although it was dark, and my eye sight isn't as good as my families, I could have sworn I saw the biggest smile spread across his face.

"I love you too Nessie." He whispered. "More than anybody ever could..."

**Sorry it took to long to update, my school's musical turned out to be bigger than anyone would have imagined, so i had to put a lot of time into it. I know this wasn'nt a very good chapter, but at least it is somehting. Up next is Jake and Nessie's first date. **

**DO YOU WANT IN JAKE OR RENESMEE'S POINT OF VIEW? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOWWWW(:**

**please review(:**


	5. PLEASE READ!

**Hello readers, **

**I am sorry to say that it may be a while before I update EITHER of my stories on this account. I have created a BRAND NEW ACCOUNT, with a new story, and I am getting tons of feedback for this story. I am getting so many reviews, and people are liking it, so I am STICKING WITH IT! **

**Please Visit the link below that takes you to my new story. I would greatly appreciate it if you took the time to read and review. If you review for me, I promise I will read your story and also review. **

**PLEASE! I am begging you!**

I have no idea why the link will not work, but it isn't so, my account name is Kywardbbyx21. THANK YOU!

.net/s/6068445/4/Rebuilding_a_Promise


End file.
